Escucha la lluvia sobre el tejado
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Despues de una fuerte pelea con su Tony, Loki sufre un accidente. N/A: AU Cambios de personalidad Mpreg


**Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Marvel. Esto es solo por entretenimiento y sin fines de Lucro. **

* * *

Las gotas de la tormenta resonaban en los tejados y las ventanas de aquella gran ciudad. Mientras algunos aprovechaban aquel fresco clima y se relajaban con las gotas de lluvia, otros trataban de calmar su mente con la música, sin embargo en algún lugar de la ciudad, en un pequeño barrio de residencias las luces se encontraban encendidas y con ellas se escuchaban los gritos de una pareja.

-¡BIEN STARK QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!- dice el pelinegro en un sonoroso grito que rezumbo por la habitación, causando un gesto de sorpresa en su conyugue.

-¡NO HACE FALTA QUE TOMES DESICIONES IMPORTANTES SIN PENSAR ANTES!- Stark alzo la voz de la misma forma que el otro comenzó a hablarle tratando de acercarse para persuadirlo de hacer sus maletas.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?- pregunto este deteniendo su labor un momento -¡TE ENCONTRE CASI FOLLANDO CON TU ASISTENTE!- le recordó al empresario, mientras de sus ojos emanaba una mezcla de decepción, enojo y tristeza.

-No fui yo el que empezó- trato de excusarse –fue quien me beso y yo solo trataba de apartarle-.

-Al menos ten los – hizo una pausa –pantalones de admitirlo-.

-Que yo no hice nada ¡pregúntale si quieres! Ya le he despedido—

-No mientas Stark, ese cuento no te lo crees ni tu- siseo el otro de manera molesta. Realmente estaba cansado de tantas mentiras y más siendo este un abogado.

Dio unos pasos directo a la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa interior. Buscando entre sus calzoncillos algo, saco una carpeta con unos documentos dentro que le entrego al otro. Y luego metió algo de aquella ropa en su maleta.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- abrió la carpeta para hojear lo que decía.

-Es el acuerdo de divorcio—aclaro –Nos repartiremos lo que tengamos y la casa que compramos entre ambos será vendida, la custodia de los niños será compartida y cada uno los tendrá por cinco días, siendo los fines donde podremos Salir como una "familia" – se aclaro la garganta –los días festivos la pasaran a quien le toque las fechas y los cumpleaños la pasaran con ambos- finiquito dejando al otro pensativo.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?—alzo el rostro para mirar al otro -Se supone que te enteraste de mi **supuesto **engaño hoy— recalco pues la verdad el no hizo nada y sabia que lo único estúpido que hizo fue contratar al imbécil que estaba arruinando su matrimonio –esto ya lo tenias planeado ¿no es cierto?-.

Loki alzo la mirada alzando su ceja sin decir nada solo con una sonrisa ¿era posible que pensara aquello? Más solo pudo poner una leve curvatura en sus labios. Aquella que siempre llevaba para ocultar algo y la misma que desapareció al sentir como el otro lo zarandeaba.

-¿ACASO QUERIAS SEPARARTE DE MI?—

¡CALRO QUE NO!— levanto la voz separándose –solo que conozco a los abogados de esta ciudad. Conozco lo viles y chupa sangre que pueden ser y no puedo arriesgarme a que me quites todo y que me alejes de mis niños – puso una sonrisa socarrona –además soy uno de los mejores abogados de este lugar—se vanaglorio –agradece que soy justo. Podría quitarte todo por adulterio-

-Entiende que yo no te he puesto los cuernos— se toco las sienes –el maldito bastardo fue el que me beso, me tomo desprevenido y yo solo quería apartarle.

-¿Sobre el sofá? –ironizo.

-Si estas tan seguro que te pongo los cuerno. ¿Por qué no te pones a pensar el porqué lo haría?—dijo aquellas palabra ya cansado de aquella discusión. Pero no le tomo más de dos segundos el ver que lo que dijo fue estúpido y lastima al otro más de lo que debía.

-Es verdad. Nunca fui lo suficiente bueno ¿no?—cerro la maleta mientras la levantaba –será mejor que me marche, es tarde y bueno—trago saliva para que su voz no se quebrara –tengo que buscar dónde hospedarme—bajo las maletas de la cama y salió por la puerta de su alcoba para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Espera Loki- Tony salió del cuarto para seguirlo, quería detenerlo, quería poder aclarar todo. Sabía que su matrimonio no era perfecto, que su pareja e hijos tampoco, pero él los amaba y quería que todo siguiera igual.

Las voces en la casa habían despertado aun pequeño niño que salía de su cuarto. El infante de cinco años miro a sus padres discutir en el pasillo y se acerco cansado -¿papi?- llevo la vista a el de ojos esmeralda -¿vamos de viaje?- bostezo.

- ¿Qué haces despierto? – el castaño miro a su hijo menor y dio unos pasos donde él se encontraba. Lo cargo en sus brazos y le llevo de nuevo al cuarto.

-¿Dónde va papa? –Cuestiono – quiero ir con el—trato de bajarse para ir con su otro padre, pero el más grande no se lo permitió.

-Cariño- Loki se acerco a ellos –No iré a ningún lado- se sentó en la cama acariciando su cabeza –ahora descansa—le beso la frente y miro al más bajito –nosotros estaremos aquí—el menor aun se revolvía negando "quiero ir contigo" le repetía. Su padre solo suspiro "mañana iremos al zoológico como te prometí" dijo "ahora duerme" el menor aun inseguro se quedo sentado.

Al ver que el otro no se dormía miro a su pareja y comenzó a cantar en voz suave una canción de cuna "Quien lo diría. El gran Tony Stark como padre de familia" pensó por un momento mientras escuchaba que el pelinegro le seguía la canción, mirando a su pequeño hijo que cerraba lentamente los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

-Yo siempre estaré para ustedes—dijo antes de salir del cuarto para dejarle descansar.

-Si siempre estarás con nosotros ¿Por qué quieres abandonarnos?—

-No quiero abandonarlos a ellos, solo **A TI- **puntualizo.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado explicar cómo es que las cosas pasaron –se quejo el más bajo –como puedes abandonar a nuestros hijos—le miro.

-¿Nuestros? ¿Estás seguro?- soltó con cizaña lo último. No pensaba claramente solo quería lastimarlo y cobrarse su propio dolor. Desquitarse.

Aquello hizo que Stark levantase su mirada. No se esperaba aquel descaro ¿realmente lo acusaba de infidelidad y ahora descaradamente decía que él se acostó con otros? El sabía que era mentira. Pero en ese momento la ira pudo más y tomo la maleta del de ojos verdes y la arrojo afuera. A la lluvia –Es verdad ¡siempre fuiste una puta! Y con el cinismo de reclamar que me acuesto con otro ¡pero claro! ¡El me hace sentir cosas que tu ya no! ¡El no es un indeseable Laufeyson! –escupiría cada palabra sin pensarlo antes. Estaba estresado y lastimado y en venganza solo quería ver sufrir al otro –Y muérete- agrego lanzando las llaves del auto a los pies del otro y cerrando la puerta dejándolo mojarse en la lluvia.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron desprevenidos. No pudo replicar nada pues se quedo sin palabra –algo que pocas veces ocurría—se quedo unos minutos viendo el suelo mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban lentamente su cuerpo hasta empaparlo. Al salir de su ensoñación se gacho y tomo las llaves caminando a su auto con la mojada maleta la cual lanzo a la parte de atrás antes de entrar y arrancar el motor.

Inhalo y Exhalo con fuerza. Su mente se había perdido. No soportaría caer en cuenta que las palabras de Anthony eran ciertas, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para soportar el peso que llevaban aquellas palabras y el aplastante peso de la verdad. Solo pudo conducir lo más rápido posible para escapar.

Tony miro por la ventana el momento en que el automóvil de Loki salió de la cochera y fue entonces donde pudo caer en cuenta de lo que dijo -¿Cómo me atrevi?—pensó por un momento -¡Soy un jodido imbécil- salió corriendo para poder gritarle a su pareja que regresara, no importaba mojarse y salir solo con su ropa de dormir y mucho menos despertar a los vecinos que prendían las luces -¡LOKI REGRESA!- grito corriendo a media calle, cuando el auto del otro giro supo que ya no le alcanzaría, por lo que corriendo entro de nuevo para poder tomar el teléfono y llamarle.

* * *

Se había detenido sin darse cuenta. No sabía dónde estaba y la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo ¿Acaso ya no le importa? ¿Acaso era verdad que era un indeseable? ¿Cómo es que arruino su matrimonio? ¿Fue demasiado precipitado el divorcio o al menos el pedirlo? ¿Qué pasara con los niños? Todas las cuestiones de su matrimonio comenzaban a salir en su cabeza. No quería separarse amaba demasiado a Stark, pero no soportaría una mentira, una traición mas de las que su "padre" ya le había hecho, de verdad no soportaría nada más. Se miro en el espejo del auto y noto que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, se acomodo en aquel volante y sin contenerse el llanto comenzó a salir, tenía que desahogarse para poder pensar más claramente.

El sonido de una canción lo saco de sus pensamientos – ¿More Than Life?- se dijo a si mismo recordando que la canción de Whitley era la que indicaba una llamada entrante. Movió la cabeza, buscando sin encontrar nada miro la maleta "Lo metí aquí" pensó y estiro su mano para sacar su aparato. Lo primero que miro al sacarlo fue la pantalla táctil y una imagen de él con un suéter verde abrazando a Tony mientras detrás se encontraba un árbol conmemorando las fiestas, abajo el nombre; **Anthony** con los números abajo.

Se dispuso a contestar para poder aclarar todo, pero fue un fuerte pitido el que lo saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos y lo hizo girar la cabeza para ver dos luces que se acercaban peligrosamente. Al notar la calle se dio cuenta que se estaciono en medio de esta mientras la lluvia caía a cantaros, llevo las manos a la llave tratando de encender para moverse pero fue muy tarde. El automóvil contrario se impacto con fuerza y arrastro el otro un par de metros, la gente que se encontraba en el lugar – muy poca—miro el accidente sorprendidos. Loki no noto nada más que su cuerpo entumecido y una extraña humedad que recorría su brazo y su cabeza, todo era borroso pero se percato que no era la lluvia lo que lo mojaba.

Después de aquello no supo de casi nada, solo escucho unas sirenas y que algunas voces hablaban a su alrededor mientras lo sacaban de su auto para subirlo a lo que parecía ser una ambulancia y unas luces blancas a su alrededor. Después de eso todo fue completa oscuridad.

* * *

Miraba la pantalla de nuevo. Casi una hora marcando y ni una sola respuesta, tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien y por ello volvió a llamar sin recibir de nuevo una respuesta.

Solto un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá con el control en su mano, encendió el televisor en busca de algo para ver -¿abra algo porno ah esta hora?- se pregunto mientras cambiaba con el control remoto sin encontrar nada, de repente se detuvo en uno de esos canales artísticos que le fastidiaban, pero que a Loki le gustaban –No entiendo que tiene de grandioso ver a gente en mallas bailando- pensó.

Fue el sonido de una canción el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, reconocía aquel tono, era el mismo que el puso a un contacto en especial. Miro la pantalla encontrando una foto de el mismo sentado mientras Loki lo abrazaba por atrás, aquella misma foto que se tomaron en las fiestas decembrinas.

-¿Loki? –pregunto

No se escucho nada. Nadie decía nada solo había un silencio incomodo. – ¿Tony?- Stark se dio cuenta de que la voz del otro lado no era la de Loki.

-¿Bruce? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde está Loki?- sintió algo extraño en el estomago. Su amigo era medico y que le hablase a las dos de la madrugada del teléfono de su marido no es algo que le relajara.

-Lo lamento Tony- hablo Banner después de una pausa prolongada –Loki tuvo un accidente- aquellas palabras causaron un escalofrió en el castaño—No creemos que pase de esta noche- aquella noticia causo un fuerte impacto en el otro sus piernas dejaron de responder y soltó lo que tenía en la mano.

* * *

-Los niños siguen dormidos Thor. Por favor no les digas nada- menciono Tony al salir a su auto dejando al rubio cuidando a sus sobrinos, Thor quería ir al hospital para ver a su hermano, pero sabía que sería mejor quedarse cuidando a sus hijos mientras esperaba que su pareja llegara.

Fue al estar sentado en la sala de espera de aquel hospital cuando Anthony Stark sintió miedo. El miedo de perder algo valioso; el miedo de perder a quien más quería y los recuerdos de lo último que le dijo regresaron: "**Y MUERETE" **No entienda la razón de lo que le dijo al otro, ¿la duda de la paternidad? Por Dios no podía actuar como si sus hijos no se parecieran a él.

La imagen en la pantalla: Aquella de ambos abrazados y siendo felices ¿en qué momento dejamos de serlo? _"No dejamos de serlo. Solo que un malentendido nos arruino" _pensó arrepentido de haber contratado a aquel muchacho que malinterpreto su amistad y de ser tan imbécil de correr a la persona más importante de su propia casa.

-Aquellos días donde éramos tan felices- susurro –quiero regresar a ellos-.

-¡TONY! –escucho el grito de Bruce -¡LOKI DESPERTO!- esas fueron las palabras para accionarlo como resorte y hacer que saltara de su asiento.

-¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?- .

-Parece que está estable, pero mañana lo operaran- pensó un poco- al parecer tiene daños Pretty Little Liars internos que se tienen que tratar, pero solo puedes pasar unos minutos-

Entro en el cuarto abriendo la puerta con lentitud. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar el otro si entraba. No quería discutir de nuevo con él y mucho menos quería que le pasara nada.

La imagen que vio al entrar no era la más grata; Loki tendido en la cama de aquel estéril cuarto blanco conectado a las maquinas que lo monitoreaban, la cabeza vendada y las mejillas con raspones, su cuero se veía mal y eso le dolía.

-Loki yo- Tony no sabía que decir. Miraba con sus ojos algo humedecidos a su marido.

-No hace falta que digas nada Tony- hablo el pelinegro después de unos minutos en silencio –Siento lo que dije y la escena de celos que te hice- su voz sonaba algo queda y adolorida, pero también relajada y pacífica y conciliadora.

- Siento lo que te dije- arrodillado estiro su mano para agarrar la del otro, se aferro a ella acariciando el toroso con su pulgar. –

-No hace falta que te descules, entiendo que fui el que te provoque- miro los ojos del castaño – sobreactué mucho, pero tenía miedo-.

-¿Miedo?-

-Sí, miedo de perderte. De no ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerte feliz –su voz se quebró un poco –cometí muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida- inhalo para seguir hablando –quise lastimar a mi hermano. Cuando niño hice muchas bromas pesadas y casi rompo a mi familia- acaricio el dedo del otro con el propio –pero si te pierdo a ti y pierdo a mis hijos- unas lagrimas brotaron –jamas me lo perdonaría-.

Apretó con ligereza y delicadeza la mano del muchacho, lo conocía y conocía su debilidad y el miedo al rechazo. Conocía las ganas de ser diferente a su hermano y las mismas de ser reconocido como él, su ambición y lo frio que podía ser, pero sabía que toda aquella frialdad y que aquel desinterés aparente en todo lo demás era una simple mascara de alguien con miedos y de alguien que toda su vida estuvo solo –o que sentía estarlo-.

-Nunca, jamás te dejaría. No hay nadie que me pueda hacer enojar más que tu –trato de sonar sereno –ni con quien disfrute tanto discutir –le acaricio la mejilla.

-Anthony puede que sea la última vez que hablemos y quiero dejar algo en claro-

-Por favor no pienses en eso Odinson, los dos envejeceremos juntos y podemos gritarle a nuestros nietos- le miro a los ojos -¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos antes que los niños nacieran?- .

-Sí, me gusto mucho Paris y Londres-

-Entonces, cuando te mejores iremos juntos de nuevo-.

-Stark, sabes que hay pocas posibilidades de que pase eso- su mirada cálida hacia estremecer a Tony algo había en sus palabras ¿pero qué?

-Loki, no digas eso-

-Solo quiero dejar en claro esto ¡eres y serás el amor de mi vida! –se acerco pegando sus labios con calidez.

-Tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida Loki- se separo dejando al otro recostado.

-Quiero que le digas a Howard y Alexander que los amo y que eso jamás cambiara y quiero que me prometas que los cuidaras mucho aun cuando yo no esté- esas palabras hicieron estremecer a Tony.

-Yo –sus ojos se fijaron en los esmeralda –se los dirás tu cuando salgas-.

-Por favor promételo- desvió la mirada.

-Juro que siempre cuidare a nuestros hijos, juro que siempre les recordare cuanto los amamos y juro que siempre te amare-.

Satisfecho Loki saco un suspiro y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los del otro nuevamente y dejaban ver la tranquilidad y la paz que esos ojos reflejaban. Al momento de juntar de nuevo sus labios por última vez entro Bruce para retirar a Tony pues Loki necesitaba descansar.

Al irse Tony, Loki se dirigió a Bruce –Necesito un bolígrafo y algo para escribir- pidió con la voz calmada y suave, jamás había escuchado antes hablar a Loki de esa forma tan pacifica. No pudo negarse y le entrego su tablilla y lo miro escribir por unos minutos.

-Entrégale esto a Tony- le pidió estirando su mano como si no tuviese fracturas o golpes. Aquello sorprendió a Banner que solo tomo el papel asintiendo –Se lo daré- contesto y miro a Loki darle una última mirada que parecía feliz y luego desplomarse en la cama.

-¡DESFILIBRADORES!- se escucho un grito en el cuarto, no había nada que hacer y al caer la madrugada los médicos marcaron el deceso de aquel pelinegro.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada en casa de Tony Stark . La casa estaba vacía pues sus niños fueron a casa de su tío de visita. Estaba encerrado en la oficina privada, terminando algunas cosas que quedaban pendientes de su trabajo.

Fue el sonido de un timbre el que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto para poder tomarlo con la mano y contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-Tony soy Bruce- se escucho la voz carraspeando –te tengo malas noticias-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Lo siento, Loki falleció hace unos minutos-

-Pero ¿no lo operarían mañana?-

-Sí, pero él no resistió lo noche. Lo lamento-

Se quedo con la vista a la pared algo perdido, haciendo una pausa larga.

-¿Tony?- se escucho la voz preocupada de Banner.

-¿Eh? Si te lo agradezco- colgó después de eso.

Camino de vuelta a su escritorio sin decir nada. Estuvo un poco más de media hora terminando su trabajo en silencio y al levantarse salió. Estaba con la mirada viendo al frente y como casi nunca hacia tomo una escoba y empezó a barrer, limpiando por unas horas la casa hasta dejarla totalmente limpia, como a Loki le gustaba que estuviera.

Camino por la casa parcialmente iluminada. Entro a su cuarto arreglando la cama y pasando la palma para dejarla tendida por completo. Al sentarse en ella tomo una camisa de Loki viendo al frente –ah- como si la realidad le diera un golpe con guante blanco comenzó a derramar lagrimas de manera lenta –AH-AH-AH- el llanto comenzó a hacerse profundo y angustioso, violento y lleno de sollozos, sentimientos que enmarcaban un dolor punzante y una tristeza arraigada, pero que también daban paz. Y fue así la forma en que todas esas emociones contenidas se liberaron en un solo momento.

* * *

Aquella sala estaba decorada con colores negros y verdes. Algo poco tradicional para un funeral, pero eran los colores favoritos de Loki y Tony lo sabía. Muchas personas se encontraban en la funeraria, algunos amigos de él, otros de Thor que se miraba destrozado tomando la mano de su hermano frente al ataúd, los padres de ambos, unos abogados y clientes que Loki ayudo, pero sabía que la mayoría estaba por que realmente le importase su esposo. Como los amigos de Thor que sabía perfectamente lo mucho que lo odiaban o al menos lo poco que les agradaba y que sin embargo se mostraban ante el mas para consolar a Thor que por verlo. Por unos momentos sus ojos se posaron en Odin, el padre de Thor que siempre pareció frio con él, pero ahora se mostraba abatido y dolido.

Su hijo mayor Howard miraba el ataúd con lágrimas mientras sostenía a su hermano menor una escena que a muchos les pareció triste. Al comenzar la hora del sermón de un sacerdote que Steve un amigo de él y de Thor contrato el solo se sentó para tratar de concentrarse.

Su mente divagaba en lo que tuvo que hacer esos días, escoger una lapida, el traje negro con corbata y verde que usaría, la comida para la gente, el sermón, todas esas decisiones que jamás pensó que debía tomar. Aun cuando el padre hablaba el solo podía leer lo que Loki le escribió en una nota que Bruce le dio.

**_"Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo. También se que no me podre despedir de todos como quisiera, pero al menos puedo hacerlo por este medio de ti. _**

**_La primera vez que nos vimos no me agradaste y sé que yo tampoco a ti, pero eso era algo normal para mí "ser rechazado" y admito que jamás pensé que te amaría tanto como lo hago ahora._**

**_ Me arrepiento de muchas cosas. Jamás le dije a Thor lo mucho que lo quería como mi hermano, aun cuando a veces fuese un idiota o a Odin aun cuando sentí que me rechazaba y que muchas veces era –aun que fue- un bastardo conmigo._**

**_Puede ser que me arrepienta mas de no poder ver a mis hijos que son los mas importante para mi crecer, y no poder envejecer junto a ti, se que cuando muera mucha gente estará en ese lugar por compromiso y no me gusta eso, prefiero estar solo con dos personas que sean sinceras que con cien hipócritas. _**

**_¿Sabes? Cuando mencionaste Paris recordé nuestra primer noche en ese lugar, nuestra primer noche como casados y la que estoy seguro dio paso a nuestro pequeño Howard. _**

**_No hay mucho que me interese que la gente piense de mi, realmente prefiero que piensen que soy ese monstruo cruel, aun cuando odiaba que me catalogaran así antes, pero ahora sé que tu y mis hijos conocen mi parte más humana y mi parte más inhumana y que se que así me aman._**

**_Sé que muchas personas me odian, pero que tu me amas y con eso me basta para ser feliz pues siempre será el amor de mi vida. _**

**_Y por fin Anthony Stark recuerda lo mucho que te amo. Y recuerda "TE AME AYER, TE AMO HOY Y TE AMARE MANANA"_**

El sermón termino y el también de leer "La familia los invita al cementerio" dijo el padre antes de que el otro se levantase a la mirada sorprendida de todos, para poder acercarse.

Al encontrarse parado mirando a todos pudo pensar un momento en lo que decía la carta –No pensaba decir nada- soltó al fin –no sabía que decir exactamente- miraba a todos los que lo miraban expectantes –muchos de aquí están por mí, por Thor o por su familia- pensaba en cómo decir las cosas –gracias, pero sé que Loki odiaría su presencia –eso sorprendió a todos muchos como Barton y Natasha amigos de Tony miraron a las personas a su lado – el preferiría que solo una o dos personas estén con el que cientos de personas que no deseen estarlo- aquello hizo pensar a más de uno que sin embargo no se movieron.

-Muchos piensan que Loki era una persona realmente mala. Estoy seguro que incluso sus padres lo pensaban- Odin y su mujer reaccionaron en ese momento aun cuando el padre quería decir algo se contuvo por su mujer. –Se que muchos lo ve mentiroso y chupasangre y que varios me dijeron que estaba loco al pensar en casarme con él- varios de sus amigos se vieron entre si, como Bruce, Clint y Steve –pocos conocían al Loki que yo o mis pequeños. Una persona con sentimientos; Al mismo que lloro más que Alexander cuando nuestro pequeño perrito murió el invierno pasado, al mismo que se encontró con un niño perdido y le compro un helado para buscar a sus padres o el que llevaba comida una vez al mes a un refugio para indigentes- muchos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo –Si, el sabia cocinar muy bien, aun que eso fue culpa mía. Cuando yo me burle de su comida en nuestra primera cita el me juro que no volvería a hacerlo y luego me mando a la mierda y me saco con la cabeza mojada en vino –suspiro –si jamás fue una persona que se tomara las criticas de manera amable, pero si era decidido y no me dejo olvidarlo, pues la siguiente ves mejoro, hasta llegar a hacerme un banquete que desafortunadamente llevaba laxante –pensó –si era muy bromista- agrego –aun así, como padre era una persona que defendía sus hijos. Era una persona sensible, pero que jamás se dejaba quebrantar por su orgullo –los miro a todos –pero jamás le dieron una oportunidad, jamás lo dejaron demostrar lo que vali, pero me alegro de eso, pues yo fui quien lo consoló en las noches –aquello hizo que Thor y Odin lo miraran molestos, aun era de Loki de quien hablaban y para ellos seguía siendo en veces el mismo niño travieso y bromista, pero mi punto es que si le hubieran dado una oportunidad a Loki pudieron a ver sabido la clase de persona tierna y amable que era- termino aquel improvisado discuro y se bajo sin decirles mucho a los demás.

La duda quedo en el aire ¿Y si nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia de conocerlo? Fue entonces que algunos de ellos recordaron algunos momentos con Loki. Todos recordaron algo en especial, la forma tan serena y amable de hablar que tenia. Natasha pudo recordar una fiesta que sus amigos le hicieron y aun cuando Loki no era uno de ellos recordó como preparo cada platillo, Clint recordó un incidente que tuvo con un policía y como Loki lo saco de la cárcel en menos de una noche, Steve recordó una plática cordial con él y su sonrisa una que pocas veces aprecio.

-Jamás fuiste una mala persona. Solo que nadie te quiso comprender- dijo frente al ataúd a punto de ser enterrado –Conocerte fue algo que me cambio Loki y recuerda siempre lo mucho que te amo –dejo una rosa en el cofre –Te ame ayer, te amo hoy y te amare mañana- se despidió con esas palabras y camino para alejarse del cementerio con su hijo menos en brazos y con su hijo mayor adelantándose.

**"Nos vemos y recuerda siempre serás el amor de mi vida"**

* * *

**N/A Lamento las fallas en personalidades y los errores -Horrores- en redacción y ortografía. Me gustaría que me den algunos consejos para mejorar. **

**No pido mucho a cambio solo unos Reviews que me den animo. Por favor dejen una y aumenten mi autoestima **


End file.
